<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fête des Amoureux by Hades_Aidoneus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445759">The Fête des Amoureux</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hades_Aidoneus/pseuds/Hades_Aidoneus'>Hades_Aidoneus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Les Misérables - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Confused Javert, Javert knows nothing about human interaction, M/M, Madeleine Era, Miscommunication, Montreuil-sur-Mer, Probably ooc, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, no betas we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:07:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29445759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hades_Aidoneus/pseuds/Hades_Aidoneus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Saint Valentine's Day in Montreuil-sur-Mer and everyone is happy to celebrate it a.k.a. why is the inspector so dense?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Javert/Jean Valjean, Javert/Madeleine, valvert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Fête des Amoureux</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's probably very OOC but I wanted to write a one-shot for my friends at the Lame Miserables discord server. This is for you, you wonderful people. I'm so happy that I've met you. &lt;3<br/>Special thanks to Eli for helping me with one piece of dialogue!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The town square in Montreuil-sur-Mer was full of people. Happy couples, for once fully justified in their public displays of affection, shy kids afraid of asking their puppy loves for a kiss, and young ladies, giggling at every passing man. The stalls were full of warm drinks and meals, sometimes even flowers — the sellers were shouting to buy one for “your lady love, monsieur”. Overall, it was not hard to discern that in town the spirits were high and everyone was ready for the Saint Valentine’s Day. The Fête des Amoureux was currently all people were talking about and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves after a short opening ceremony inaugurated by monsieur Madeleine’s brief speech. Well. Almost everyone.</p><p>Inspector Javert moved swiftly through the crowd — although it must be noted that the aforementioned swiftness was a result of the crowd parting before him like the Red Sea before Moses — with a customary scowl on his face. He couldn’t see how this festival could serve people in any other way than promoting mindless indulgence and providing an ample opportunity for the criminals to steal some money. And yet it was a tradition, one that the current mayor decided to uphold, so there was nothing for him to do but to make sure that the order was maintained. </p><p>Because of his height, it was not hard to loom over the crowds and look at everyone with a watchful gaze. It was also not hard to spot the mayor, currently engaged in an apparently pleasant conversation with three women. The inspector pursed his lips as his eyes narrowed.</p><p>Javert would never say it out loud but he… <em>Admired</em> the mayor in some ways. It was, of course, purely professional admiration for Madeleine’s efficiency, the way he ran the town and made it prosper. There was no denying that the man was a skilled businessman and his conduct was befitting of his station and office. And yes, the inspector may not agree with Madeleine’s merciful nature, far too forgiving and caring ("<em>with all due respect, monsieur le Maire, people need to know that a magistrate is not equal to others, he must stand above them so that they respect him"</em>) but ultimately Javert would describe the man as irreproachable. </p><p>Or he would have, were it not for the sting of the bruised pride, the outrage at the justice being denied that was still fresh in his mind. The mere memory of Madeleine’s intervention and his insistence on releasing the prostitute and later caring for her never failed to make his blood boil. And worst of all, he was powerless in his rage since all his protestations would fall on deaf ears. Two conflicting images of Madeleine were now present in his mind — the admirable mayor and the suspicious offender, who resembled a convict from all these years ago.</p><p>The inspector did not even notice the moment when he stopped in his patrol and started looking intensely in the mayor’s direction but when the man in question turned his eyes his way, the inspector was quick to school his expression. After all, it would not do, looking at the man like that, no matter the personal grievances. </p><p>Madeleine seemed to apologise to the ladies, smile at them (<em>fake</em>, something in Javert screamed) and then bow, leaving them alone and walking in Javert’s direction. The inspector stood still, not moving forward to meet the man halfway but neither was he backing down (<em>preposterous</em>!). Finally, the man reached him, smiling tentatively.</p><p>“Ah, inspector! I did not expect to see you there!”</p><p>Madeleine seemed to be a little bit nervous, his gaze flicking to Javert’s face ever so often until it finally settled on the crowd ahead of them.</p><p>“Monsieur le Maire.”</p><p>Javert bowed down, no deeper than was necessary, and straightened, standing stiffly by the mayor’s side.</p><p>“I’m just doing my duty. Someone has to make sure that the law is not being broken.”</p><p>Instead of replying, Madeleine made a short non-committal grunt; Javert was at a loss. Was there something that the mayor wanted to discuss with him? Was he to await further reprimand for his actions a week ago? Javert frowned, his hand tightening slightly on his cudgel.</p><p>“What do you think about the celebrations?”</p><p>Now, this was certainly not the question he expected to hear and for a moment he stilled completely, unable to think of an appropriate answer. What was there to think? It was a celebration like any other. </p><p>“Sir, I’m afraid I do not… My duties here...”</p><p>“I- ah… I’m asking you as a friend, if I may. Not as an inspector of the police.”</p><p>Javert’s confusion was even greater. He never understood why the mayor seemed to like his company just to almost run away from him the next moment. Despite that strange hesitation on the mayor’s part, they conversed often, discussing many different topics. Madeleine seemed to be genuinely interested in Javert’s opinions, even if they were rarely the same as his own. The inspector sometimes wondered whether he wanted to change his opinions on some subjects and drew some satisfaction from the apparent frustration he sometimes evoked in the mayor. Still, he insisted that they were actually <em>friends</em>. What a strange idea to have! However, as the mayor was his superior it was not his place to argue about such trivialities. </p><p>“Then, if I may speak freely, I do not think much of it. A foolish holiday, nothing more.”</p><p>Madeleine smiled gently as if expecting this answer. Indeed, what else would inspector Javert have to say about this celebration of love? Nothing at all. Many thought the man unfeeling, too cold, too committed to the law to actually be a human being. Madeleine knew deep inside that it was not true. Every man was capable of feeling emotions. Every man was capable of love. </p><p>“Ah, but shouldn’t love be celebrated? Love is God’s gift to us, we should appreciate it.”</p><p>The mayor remarked lightly but underneath the warmth and softness of his voice Javert sensed some tension. He looked at him, trying to discover the origins of this feeling but the white-haired man was just smiling, inclining his head ever so often at the passing townsfolk. Maybe some would try to approach but the looming figure of the stern inspector effectively made them abandon that idea.</p><p>“I don’t see the reason to make the celebration this big. It only invites petty thieves to rob the good citizens and the people themselves to stop caring about common decency.”</p><p>Inclining his head towards one street, he turned the mayor’s attention to one couple engaged in some… Vigorous and enthusiastic kissing. Seeing that Madeleine cleared his throat, flushing slightly. </p><p>“Well, you can’t blame young love, inspector. Everyone was like that, once.”</p><p>There was some wistfulness in Madeleine’s tone, some sadness that could not be hidden beneath an easy smile and warmth in his eyes. It unsettled Javert but, ultimately, why should he care for Madeleine’s feelings? Moreover, he did not agree with him at all. Yes, maybe many years ago Javert was just as young but he was never as foolish. He could not afford to be a carefree child and he was better for it now. He clenched his teeth.</p><p>“If you say so, monsieur.”</p><p>The mayor sighed, as if this conversation was not going the way he wanted it to go. How could it, if Javert had no idea as to why the mayor even approached him? Madeleine flexed his hand as was his habit when he was stressed out (<em>Javert noticed, he always noticed</em>). </p><p>“Either way, it is a fine day. People need to relax sometimes, talk with others, enjoy each other’s company.”</p><p>Was that what they were doing? Javert had no idea. Madeleine’s smile reappeared, suggesting that indeed he was enjoying their conversation, heaven knows why. Javert, having no answer, stood there, feeling completely out of his depth. He spotted some people pointing at the mayor, debating whether to approach the man or leave him alone. Javert decided to take that chance and somehow end this conversation.</p><p>“I’m sure it’s a busy day for you, monsieur, I would not dare to hold you back from your duties.”</p><p>“And do you have any plans, inspector? <em>Outside</em> of your duties, that is.”</p><p>Now Madeleine was fully facing him, looking inquisitively into his face and for the first time, Javert felt disconcerted under the mayor’s gaze. Something in these brown eyes was too scrutinizing, too searching and he wondered what was it that the man was looking for. He averted his gaze and felt his cheeks burn involuntarily. </p><p>“No plans, monsieur le Maire.”</p><p>“Well then… I hope you’ll enjoy yourself either way, inspector.”</p><p>Madeleine’s cheerful voice was accompanied by his warm hand that suddenly found itself on the inspector’s strong forearm. Javert stilled like a scared animal, looking confused and feeling as if this touch was burned upon his skin like a brand. </p><p>“I will see you tomorrow during your usual report, inspector. Good day to you.”</p><p>With these words and last small smile flashed at Javert, Madeleine nodded and joined the others, starting new conversations. And Javert, even hours later, still felt that gentle touch, a burning in his chest and mayor’s eyes, following him wherever he went. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>